


Miss You, Need You

by Jhellnah



Series: Ho Ho Ho Secret Santa! [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I think it's cute?, Jinyoung is jackson deprived in this basically, M/M, idk you guys tell me!, idolverse, secret santa gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and Jinyoung is feeling that all too well.OrJinyoung just wants to be in Jackson’s arms again





	Miss You, Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/gifts).



> This was part of a GOT7 Secret Santa event on AFF but I thought I'd post it on here too since my giftee is on here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!!

_ Arms were the first thing to make contact with him, sliding to wrap around his naked waist. Then lips that kissed along his shoulder. He smiled when the lips made their way to his ear and whispered, “Wake up Jinyoungie.” _

_ Jinyoung buried his head into his pillow, “I don’t want to though.” _

_ “Jinyoungie c’mon we have schedules.” _

_ The ravenhead craned his neck to look at the male that hovered over him. “You’d think you’d be the first person to want to stay in bed and cuddle, Jackson.” The brunette laughed, smiling down at the younger, “That’s true. I always want to cuddle with you, especially after an eventful night.” _

_ The younger puckered his lips in a cute manner and looked at the older, “Then cuddle me until the others make us get up.” The older sighed, “I can’t resist that face.” The brunette laid back down and held the ravenhead closer. Jinyoung curled into him and sighed contently. Jackson nuzzled into Jinyoung’s hair, “Good morning Park gae.” _

_ Jinyoung smiled at the other, “Good morning Wang gae.” _

_ Jackson moved and Jinyoung went to kiss him when _ —

  
  


Jinyoung awoke with a start, the knocking on his door catching his attention. “Hyung, wake up it’s time to get ready.” It was Bambam. Jinyoung sighed as he sat up, “Ok, thank you Bam.” He stayed in his spot, running his hand down his face, his heart feeling heavy.  _ Just another dream _ . He looked longingly at the empty spot next to him. His full size bed felt so big suddenly. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

He had a busy day ahead of him.

The group had a lot going on lately. Jinyoung and Jaebum decided to have another comeback as JJProject, wanting to show a more mature side then their initial debut. The other members were having their own personal schedules. Jackson was in China making music and recording variety shows.

Jinyoung was quick to get ready and walk out his room. Jaebum was in the living room, dressed and ready to go. The older ravenhead glanced over at him and smiled, “Morning, you ready to go?”

“Yeah hyung, I’m ready.”

They were quick to leave the dorms with their manager to the studio. Right before he headed inside his phone vibrated. When he checked who it was he couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

 

**_From: Jackson_ **

**_Morning Jinyoungie, hope recording goes well today! Don’t overwork your vocals!_ **

 

The ravenhead felt his heart strings tug gently in his chest. With some new energy he walked into the building, ready to singing with everything he had.

 

  
The moment he was back home in bed it was half past six in the evening. The first thing he did was video call Jackson. It took a moment before the older’s face showed up on the screen.

 

_ “Hey!” _

Jinyoung smiled at him, “Hey, how are you?”

_ “I’m alright. I just recorded for a show. There was a lot of running so I’m a little tired.”  _ Jackson laid on his side, his face leaning against his arm, _ “How did recording go?” _

“It went well. About half of the songs are recorded now. We have jacket shootings and choreo practice soon.”

_ “Sounds busy! The others okay?” _

“Yeah! Everyone is just doing their own schedules at this point.”

_ “Everyone has stuff going on, I miss them…”  _ Jackson had a frown on his face before he looked Jinyoung in the eye, _ “I miss you…” _

The younger paused before whispering “I miss you too.” And he did,  _ so much _ . He ached to just hold the other’s strong hands in his. To be engulfed by strong arms. The chinese idol noticed the look in his eyes and smiled softly at him,  _ “Don’t make that face. I’ll be back home soon Jinyoungie.” _

Jinyoung sighed tiredly, “I know… just wished it would be sooner than later.”

_ “Ah good things come to those who wait Jin! You gotta be patient.” _

“That’s real rich coming from you.” Jinyoung shot back and Jackson laughed. There were suddenly some voices in the background and Jackson looked away from the screen. When he looked back his frown returned,  _ “I gotta go.” _

“Oh,” Jinyoung felt a little sad, “Okay.”

Jackson smiled at him before whispering,  _ “Love you,” _ and Jinyoung’s heart exploded. He smiled back, “I love you too Jackson. Bye.”

_ “Bye!” _ and he was gone.

Jinyoung suddenly felt even more sad than before.

 

\---

 

The next day seemed to be an off day for the group. Which meant they could hang out together in the dorms. The maknaes used that opportunity to its fullest. Bambam and Yugyeom had been playing Just Dance in the living room, Youngjae and Mark playing every once in a while. Jaebum was reading in the single chair. Jinyoung was just sitting on the loveseat, watching the others play. He was left alone for a few more songs before Yugyeom turned to him. 

“Hyung do you wanna play?”

Jinyoung shook his head, “No, I’m good watching.”

The giant maknae pouted and whined out, “C’mon lighten up! You’ve been sad all day.” Bambam muttered on the side, “It’s because he doesn’t have Jackson hyung with him. He needs some loving, he’s deprived.”

Jinyoung huffed, “ _ Lies.” _

Mark looked at him with an arched eyebrow, “Jinyoung-ah, you’ve been moping around the dorm a lot.”

“Hyung, who’s side are you on?!”

“The one that’s right.”

“Jaebum hyung tell him I haven’t been moping around.” The leader looked at Jinyoung before raising the book back in front of his face, “Don’t bring me into this.”

“You’re all menaces.”

“And you’re thirsty for you man.” Bambam shot back and the rest chuckled.

“Fake friends, all of you.”

 

\---

 

Jinyoung had been feeling really guilty. His schedules have been so jammed packed. Between learning choreography, finishing the studio sessions, photoshoots, and being dead beat tired when he’s back home, Jinyoung hasn’t had the chance to talk to Jackson in over a week. Everytime the older male would text and call him, Jinyoung was busy. He felt awful, like he was failing as a boyfriend. But Jackson didn’t seem to mind, understanding everything was hectic for everyone.

Though he still felt bad, Jinyoung pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on work. Today he had the last jacket shoot with Jaebum for the album. This photoshoot was more difficult to execute than the rest. The photographer wanted Jaebum and Jinyoung to be up close and personal to each other. Jinyoung internally was having none of this. It felt wrong, having Jaebum so close to him, holding him the way Jackson does. But he ignored the feeling and did what the photographer wanted.

On the ride back home, Jaebum glanced to Jinyoung, who sat across from him in the van, “Sorry we had to do that.”

Jinyoung looked up in surprise before shaking his head, “No hyung it’s alright, it was just a job.”

Jaebum gave him a knowing look, “Yeah but you didn’t want it to be me.”

Jinyoung gives a fake smile, “I’m ok though.” He really wasn’t though.

But he would never tell Jaebum that.

  
The ravenhead laid in his bed and the feeling of emptiness came again. The full size bed was once again too big for him. Being by himself before was nothing. But ever since he developed a relationship with Jackson, he was used to having the other come into his room and cuddle him to sleep. He craved Jackson, physically and emotionally. He could recall all the times the chinese idol would handle him with care in the late night, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He missed his smile and laugh, the energy he brought to the dorm. He missed when they would stay up in the privacy of his room and talk about anything and everything. 

He just missed Jackson.

 

\---

 

A week passed and all preparations were done for JJProject’s comeback. Jinyoung was really proud of the final product, feeling like he and Jaebum showed their growth as artists. Jackson had released his solo and the fans seemed to be loving it, which made Jinyoung immensely proud.

He was about to call Jackson when his manager had came to him. “Jinyoung-ah, I need you and Jaebum to come with me for some adjustments.”

“Adjustments?”

“Yeah apparently they wanted some more solo pics of the two of you. It shouldn’t take too long though”

“Oh okay,” Jinyoung put his phone away, calling Jackson would have to wait.

The photoshoot ended up taking longer than expected, last almost the whole day. Jinyoung wasn’t able to look at his phone until it was finished and he gasped as he looked at the two missed calls. Both from Jackson. He was quick to dial his number. It only rang three times before the older picked up.

 

_ “Jinyoung h-” _

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer. I was gonna call you but then we had last minute photoshoots and we just finished.”

Jackson chuckled on the line,  _ “It’s okay Jinyoungie. Just hope you didn’t work too hard.” _

Jinyoung smiled, “No, I’m okay.”

_ “Okay, well call me when you get home and settled.” _

“Ok, I will. Love you.”

_ “Love you too.” _

 

Jinyoung hung up the phone when Jaebum walked over to him, “Jackson?” he asked while looking at the younger’s phone.

The younger ravenhead nodded. Jaebum hummed, “Well let’s go home so you can call him.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiled at him, “Thanks hyung.”

The ride back wasn’t a long one but it felt like an eternity to Jinyoung. He just wanted to hurry home and snuggle into his blankets while video calling his boyfriend. When they finally made it to the dorms, he felt a relief go through him. He and Jaebum walked into the dorm and the younger members were playing video games in the living room.

“Hey hyungs!” Bambam and Yugyeom shouted, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

“Where’s Mark hyung?” Jaebum looked around. “He’s taking a nap with Coco,” Youngjae commented. Jaebum nodded before walking to the kitchen.

Jinyoung decided to go straight to his room. But he stopped short when he opened the door, gasping out loud with his heart stopping.

Right there, on his bed, was Jackson laying on his side while on his phone. The older looks up at the surprised Jinyoung and grins.

“Hey babe! Surpr- _ OOF!” _

The younger jumped on his boyfriend and hugged him tight. Jackson laughed lightly and held him close. Jinyoung rose his head while grinning, “What are you doing here?!”

“I was a little homesick and there was space in between my schedule to come back home.”  _ Back to you _ . The words left unsaid but clear to the younger. Jinyoung smiled and rested his head on Jackson’s chest. “How long can you stay?”

“A few days.” Jinyoung was honestly alright with that. As long as he got to spend some time with Jackson now, he was truly okay. They laid there in silence, fulling enjoying the warmth radiating between them. Jinyoung sighed in content when Jackson kissed the top of his head.

“I really missed you Jackson…”

Jackson smiled softly as he ran a hand up and down Jinyoung’s back, “I missed you too.”

Jinyoung moved and kissed Jackson straight on the lips, his heart soaring. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Jinyoung knew that all too well. But for now his heart was mended being with Jackson again.


End file.
